


Scrapes & Scratches

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve explores the differences in tree climbing, and Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrapes & Scratches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)'s [](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://haldoor.livejournal.com/)**haldoor** 's Birthday Challenge! I asked her for a prompt she said "Did you ever climb trees as a kid?"
> 
> Not beta read.

“Did you ever climb trees as a kid?”

“Not the same kind you did.” There was questioning in Danny’s voice. He was nonplussed at the lack of sequitur into the tree climbing conversation.

“Yeah,” Steve said slowly as he ran his hands up from Danny’s upper arms, to forearms, to his hands where they were holding on to the headboard. “You probably jumped at a branch and pulled yourself up. Maybe held on, crossing your lower legs until you could get a better grip.”

“S..sssounds about right. More pulling than pushing. Guhhhh.” Danny’s voice melted away as Steve’s tongue traced a vein in Danny’s arms then blew cold air over the damp trail.

“When I was a kid, it was the other way around, mostly. We tried to climb the palms more than the others. We could get higher. But you grip and push with your legs, cling with your arms. We weren’t supposed to climb them, though.” Steve’s mouth was back at Danny’s collar bone, while his hands still held Danny in place.

“Wh...Who was?”

“Mmmm.” He moved down, hands on Danny’s chest as he mouthed at his stomach. “Mom always knew when we had been though.”

“Can we not discuss your mother now?”

“If you came home and changed into jeans from shorts, it was a dead giveaway.” He sucked a bruise into Danny’s abdomen. “You had to either wear jeans all day, or climb in your shorts.”

Danny panted. “You were the in your shorts kid, weren’t you?”

“Yeah, and she would see the scrapes and scratches. Right here.” His tongue ran up Danny’s inner thigh, Steve chuckled when the muscles tensed.

“Please?” Danny begged.

“You have great thighs, D. I would kiss all your scrapes and scratches better.” Steve planted a row of tiny _all better_ kisses up the opposite thigh.

“Just … please, Steve?”

“It’s wrong, but I’d want the palms to leave little scars, that I could find when you hadn’t been climbing trees, and ones that only I knew were there. Then maybe the next time you climbed, you’d link of my mouth, my tongue here when you got another scratch. Hmmm?” Steve sucked another bruise into Danny’s skin.

“Steve, I promise, I will climb all the trees you want, if you will just su-... God! ... Yes. ... Fuck, I love your mouth.” Danny writhed at Steve _finally_ sucking on Danny’s cock.

“Mmmmmmm.” Steve groaned around the mouthful, knowing what the sensation would do to his partner. He held Danny’s hips in place, driving Danny’s urgency that much further.

“Yes, babe. Yes. OH FUCK YES! All the trees, I’ll … fuck... I’ll climb all the trees. Just...”

Steve’s index finger started putting slight pressure on Danny’s hole and Danny lost it. Steve listened as Danny tried to gurgle a warning, he smiled when he started to feel the come rushing into his mouth. He let the spurting cock loose from his mouth, letting the hot liquid paint his throat (a kink of Danny’s that he’d learned on the man’s last birthday).

When he sat back on his heels, soothing Danny’s thighs where they were spread for him, Steve smiled evilly with the thought that Danny would never be able to climb a tree without a hard-on again.


End file.
